Always Going to be You
by Claire8216
Summary: When something upsets Sam, he finds himself at Quinn's house. What will he tell her?
1. Sam's POV

**Okay, so I know I just uploaded a Quam one shot, but after last nights episode, I had to do another one. For some reason, the thought of Sam and Mercedes infuriates me. I love Mercedes, don't get me wrong, but she should either be with Shane, or be single.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

I drove away from Mercedes' house. After all we'd been through. After all I'd done to get her back from Shane. After how loyal I was to her. She goes and betrays me. With the person she left for me.

I was angry. Anger, one of the natural emotions you get when the person you love cheats on you. What's the other? Heartbreak. That emotion you get when you feel like you can't go on. That no matter what anyone says or does, nothing matters anymore. It's as good as being dead. Yes, I know the feeling. But not from tonight. That's what confused me. I love Mercedes, don't I? Yes, I do. Then why don't I feel heartbreak?

Suddenly I found myself parked outside of _her_ house. The one woman who had caused my first and only heartbreak.

Quinn Fabray.

I marched up to her door and banged on it. Quinn answered, looking effortlessly beautiful in her nightgown, bare face and hair up in a ponytail. I mentally slapped myself. I love Mercedes. I shouldn't be thinking this.

She smiled slightly, although I've known her long enough to know that she was trying to cover up her surprise.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" She asked.

I walked into her house, not bothering to answer her question.

"Umm, come in?" She said mockingly. Then she saw my face and turned serious. "What happened?"

"She cheated." I told her angrily. "With. Shane."

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I know how you must be feel-"

"No you _don't _know how I'm feeling!" I snapped at her. "_You_ have never been cheated on! You've always been the cheater!"

I couldn't help but notice that she had a hurt look on her face, but at that point I didn't care.

"Why is it always me? Why can't I have _one_ good, healthy relationship?"

"Sam, you did have a healthy relationship." She hesitated before adding, "_We_ had a healthy relationship."

I scoffed. "Yet you still cheated."

I could see that she was turning angry. "I thought we were talking about Mercedes! Not me! I thought that our relationship and everything that went with it was all in the past now! And that maybe, just maybe, you would be able to forgive me and be the friend I want!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, there are two things wrong with that statement, Quinn. 1) For some reason, I'm not hurting over Mercedes! 2) I can't be just a friend Quinn! Maybe, just maybe, I still love _you_!"

That shut us both up.

Then I had the courage to look up from her wooden floors and at her. Her beautiful amber eyes sparkled with tears, and she was shaking her head, her hands over her mouth.

"I um…I got to go." I told her. Then I left without another word.

And she didn't stop me.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I couldn't stop thinking about what I blurted out to Quinn. At first, I convinced myself that I said all of those things out of anger, and that my emotions were getting the best of me. But as my bitterness subsided, I realized that what I said was true.

At around noon, I finally got out of bed, and put on a fresh shirt and some jeans.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, there stood none other than Quinn Fabray, staring at me with those amber eyes of hers.

I attempted a smile at her, but failed. "Hey, Quinn. Did you want to come in?"

She obliged without saying anything. We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before she said, "You know we have to talk about this. So let's get it out of the way."

This made me look at her. "Out of the way?" Is that really how she felt? That this is just something that needs to be dealt with? It doesn't mean anything to her?

"Yes, Sam. You were obviously angry and heartbroken over what happened yesterday with Mercedes. Which is totally natural. You didn't mean what you said to me," She told me quietly.

Sighing deeply, I started my speech. "Look, Quinn. I'm angry that Mercedes cheated on me. Because I love her." She looked down at the ground. "But I'm not heartbroken. It's not how it was with you. I'm not going to lie, I'm hurt, but I can get through it. But it was so hard to get over you." I blinked away the tears in my eyes that were threatening to show. "And then last night, I realized, I never did get over you. At first I thought I said those things to you because I was angry, and maybe I wanted to get back at Mercedes, showing her that there are other people out there for me as well. But as I thought about it, I realized I was wrong. I said those things to you because I meant it; I just needed the anger to give me the strength to admit it to you…and myself." I paused for a second, before continuing. "So, long story short, yes, I love Mercedes. But I'm _in love_ with _you._"

She looked at me, and shook her head. "I was so horrible to you. I don't even deserve to be in the same room as you." Then she started yelling. "How can you say you're in love with me?"

"I don't know, Quinn. I don't know how my heart chooses these things, but it's you. I do love you. I love you so much, Quinn. You can break my heart a million times, but it's always going to be you." I started stepping towards her. "And, I just need to know one thing from you. Is it always going to be me?"

Quinn let out a breath, before looking me in the eyes. I expected her to say something, but instead I felt a pair of soft lips touch mine. It was a short, sweet kiss. Completely innocent. But I felt a shiver run through my body.

She pulled away from me, and said, "It's always been you, Sam. It's always been you, and it's always going to be you."

**Okay, so this is Sam's POV, and I was thinking about doing another chapter from Quinn's POV. What do you guys think?**


	2. Quinn's POV

**As you wish, here is Quinn's POV :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>I slumped down on my bed and sighed. My mom was still at work, and I was home alone. Bored. I've already watched five reruns of The Bachelor, but had to stop, because it made me sick seeing those people so happy when I couldn't even get a boy to stay with me. I got off my bed and walked over to my bathroom to take my earrings out. While doing so, I spotted a little shiny ring in my jewelry box. My promise ring. I picked it up, before cleaning it and putting it safely back in its special spot.<p>

"Don't do that, Quinn. He's with Mercedes now," I muttered to myself. But in all truth, there was no way I could let him go. No matter who he's with. I love him too much. Why did cheating on Sam seem like such a good idea at the time? _Because you were a bitch who only thought of herself_, a voice said in the back of my mind. There was no point in arguing with that voice. I was a bitch. I did only think of myself. But I've changed now. And I know, that no matter what, I would do anything for Sam. If he said jump, I'd jump. If it was a choice between his life and my life, I'd choose his, hands down. Yes, I'd die for Sam Evans. That's how much I love him.

There was a knock on my door. Confused at who would be coming at this hour, I just threw my messy hair in a ponytail and walked down my stairs. When I opened my door, none other than Sam Evans was stating there.

I smiled, trying to hide my surprise.

"Sam." I stated. "What are you doing here?"

He walked into my house, ignoring me.

"Umm, come in?" I joked. But when I saw the way his mouth was in a tight straight line, his eyebrows were furrowed together, and his eyes intense, I knew something was up. There was anger and confusion written all over his features. I turned serious. "What happened?"

"She cheated," he told me crossly. "With. Shane."

My jaw dropped, and I started to say, "Sam, I'm so sorry. I know how you must be feel-"

"No you _don't_ know how I'm feeling!" He snapped. "_You_ have never been cheated on! You've always been the cheater!"

This statement hurt me, and I didn't even bother to hide it. I did know how he felt. Sure, I've never been cheated on, but I know what it was like to lose a loved one. Like I lost him.

"Why is it always me?" He asked, and I could tell he's hurting. "Why can't I have _one_ good, healthy relationship?"

"Sam, you did have a healthy relationship," I told him, and almost didn't add, "_We _had a healthy relationship."

He sneered at me. "Yet you still cheated."

This made me angry. "I thought we were talking about Mercedes! Not me! I thought that our relationship and everything that went with it was all in the past now!" Even though it wasn't for me, since I still loved him. "And that maybe, just maybe, you would be able to forgive me and be the friend I want!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, there are two things wrong with that statement, Quinn. 1) For some reason, I'm not hurting over Mercedes! 2) I can't be just a friend Quinn! Maybe, just maybe, I still love _you_!"

I covered my mouth with my hands, and tried to hide my tears. I didn't do a very good job.

"I um…I got to go." He told me. He left without another word.

I wanted to run after him, and tell him how I felt, but my feet were glued to the floor.

* * *

><p>That night, I probably got a total of about one hour of sleep. Why would he tell me something like that? Is he trying to play with my emotions? <em>No, Sam wouldn't do that<em>. He was probably just angry and let his emotions get the best of him. But still, part of me hoped that he actually meant it.

* * *

><p>I got up early; not like I actually was going to sleep or anything, and went took a long shower. After that, I got dressed and put on some of my makeup, then tried to think of reasons not to go to Sam's house and talk things through. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything. There was no avoiding this.<p>

When I arrived at his house, I knocked on his door, and a very tired Sam opened the door, although his blue eyes were still bright and beautiful.

He tried to smile at me, but I saw right through it. "Hey, Quinn. Did you want to come in?"

I walked through the doorway, and we were silent for a few minutes. I was the first to break the silence. "You know we have to talk about this. So let's get it out of the way."

Now he looked at me. "Out of the way?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sam. You were obviously angry and heartbroken over what happened yesterday with Mercedes. Which is totally natural. You didn't mean what you said to me," I whispered. Great. How was I supposed to talk this through when I could barely keep my composure?

He sighed at me, before looking me in the eyes and started talking. "Look, Quinn. I'm angry that Mercedes cheated on me. Because I love her." I looked at the ground. I knew he didn't mean it. "But I'm not heartbroken." …Wait, what? But he loves her. "It's not how it was with you. I'm not going to lie, I'm hurt, but I can get through it. But it was so hard to get over you." I looked back up at him and saw him trying to hide his tears. "And then last night, I realized, I never did get over you. At first I thought I said those things to you because I was angry, and maybe I wanted to get back at Mercedes, showing her that there are other people out there for me as well. But as I thought about it, I realized I was wrong. I said those things to you because I meant it; I just needed the anger to give me the strength to admit it to you…and myself." What was he saying? Then as if he read my mind, he said, "So, long story short, yes, I love Mercedes. But I'm _in love_ with _you_."

I stared at him. How could he be in love with me? "I was so horrible to you. I don't even deserve to be in the same room as you." Then I yelled, "How can you say you're in love with me?"

He shook his head at me. "I don't know, Quinn. I don't know how my heart chooses these things, but it's you. I do love you. I love you so much, Quinn. You can break my heart a million times, but it's always going to be you." He walked towards me, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. "And I just need to know one thing from you. Is it always going to be me?"

I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then looked at his navy eyes. Then I captured his lips with mine. It was a short, soft kiss, but I felt sparks fly like they always did when we kissed before.

I pulled away smiling, and told him what I've wanted to tell him for the past year. "It's always been you, Sam. It's always been you, and it's always going to be you."

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I like Quinn's POV better than Sams...I think I'm just better at writing in a girls POV. Anyways, please leave reviews! They're greatly appreciated! :)<strong>

**Claire8216**


End file.
